The Potters
by swifty123
Summary: Twenty two years since the conclusion of that memorable day in the Great Hall, life for Harry Potter is the love of his family. But the thirst for ambition is a cruel mistress and once again the Potters find themselves in the face of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**The Potters**

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Albus Severus Potter stumbled down the busy train. He struggled to dodge bags as his glasses continued to slop to the edge of his nose. He paused to wave a hello to his older brother, surrounded by girls as usual, in a compartment to his left.

"Hey James," Albus mumbled, a small smirk creeping across his lips.

"Hey buddy," James replied, shrugging his shoulders from the simpering girls. "Looking forward to your third year? You know you've got quite a lot to live up to." He continued casually, running his hands through thick, jet black hair.

"Dad battled all those dementors and I got pulled up to play quidditch for the Yorkshire Burns. Albus visibly snarled.

"I can't quite believe you would compare your achievements to Dad's." he scoffed, flicking his wand in an irritated manner determined to cajole his brother for his arrogance. Concentrating hard on his patronus incantation, a bright silver stag burst from the tip of his wand. Albus smiled confidently as it bounced around the room before vanishing playfully in a wisp of silver smoke before his brother's astonished face.

"Blimey Al, I didn't know you could do that." Stowing his wand he laughed, shouldering his satchel and continuing to pick his way down the dishevelled Hogwarts Express. James's quiet worried eyes followed his back as he disappeared out of site.

Entering a quieter carriage, he shifted into a near empty compartment. Lily Potter was sitting sprawled out in the corner, laughing at a joke from a friendly faced blonde haired boy whom they had both grown close to over the last few years. Alec Grindelwald smiled up at Albus as he sat comfortably in his fine robes. Sitting down next to him, Albus stretched and smiled at the pair, pulling a cold steak pasty out of his bag and munching quietly.

Peering through the dusty glass, James caught a glimpse of the confident blonde boy, laughing gleefully as Albus made his new patronus bound around the room. He didn't know why but this Grindelwald kid gave him a sense of foreboding. He turned back into the corridor and hunched his shoulders. Smiling to the attention of a particularly pretty blonde girl, he gave a small wave and started to make his way to her. Stumbling forward, he whipped around to see the irritating smirk of Damien Malfoy. Rubbing his back slightly he took a step forward towards him. It's true that not all kids follow in their parent's footsteps but with Damien, it seemed he was the spitting image of how his father had been described. Standing tall and sleek in between his two cronies, his blonde hair slicked back over his hollow features.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy," James spat.

"Or what Potter? You may be other people's golden boy but I know you have nothing to show for yourself. My father-" He stopped short.

"Your father is indebted to mine Damien. You live because of my Dad so I would steer clear if you know what's good for you." James snarled and shoved Damien back down the carriage.

His expression softening, he turned around to see the lofty smile of the pretty girl leaning against the side of the train.

"Hey gorgeous, you've dyed your hair," James grinned as he played with a couple of loose strands.

"You better watch yourself Potter," she simpered. Leaning in to him, their lips teetered on the edge of an embrace.

"POTTER! CHANG!" Ted Tonks' voice boomed down the corridor towards them and the pair sprung apart. James smiled at the roguish grin of their senior.

"Come on Ted it's not like you've never had it off on the train."

He winced at the slap on his arm from his girlfriend. "That's Sir to you Potter," Ted continued, eyeing him with a beady stare but unable to keep the smirk from his handsome face.

"Run along before anyone else catches you."

Ted sauntered off, barking at a first year student attempting to tie a friend to the railings by his tie. Just like his father he had been given the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, his very first year. James laughed softly and pulled Katie into an empty compartment.

*******************

As the sky drew darker, the spectacular purple mountains appeared before them. Albus could never resist gazing out of the window as the train grew nearer to Hogwarts; the huge expanse of water reflecting the moon's watery glow, the tall pines swaying peacefully in the breeze and the cold dark cliff faces that seemed to shelter them towards the castle he adored so much. He watched as the white smoke of the train billowed past his open window and sighed deeply as he drank in the fresh mountain air. Slipping on his robes, he eyed his wand with intent, feeling the warm glow beneath his fingers. This felt like it would be a good year. He wanted it to be a good year. He was fed up with hiding his magical talent and he wanted to show people what he could achieve. He was ambitious and nothing was going to stop him proving the extent of his magical skill.

Feeling the train pull to a halt, Albus shouldered his rucksack and made his way out of the carriage followed by Alec, Lily and Rose Weasley. Making their way over to the fascinating horseless drawn carriages, Lily extended a hand to Alec, trading smiles as she hoisted him towards her.

"So Albus, you looking forward to the new year?" A dreamy expression crept across the young boy's face as he gazed up at the walls of his second home.

"Like nothing you wouldn't believe." He grinned, looking over at Alec and giving him a high five.

The grounds sprawled out before them, the grass lush and long, the forbidden forest swaying to their right, occasionally emitting peculiar sounds that made the hair stand up on the backs of their necks. Finally insight was the huge oak doors. The carriages pulled slowly up the pathway eventually bringing the castle in to view. Albus eyed the tall towers eagerly, feeling shivers run down his spine at the prospect of using magic for the first time in three months.

"You ok Albus?" Queried Rose, his vacant expression obviously having caught her attention. Albus smiled gently and sat back down a little in the carriage.  
"Oh yes just fine." He removed his wand from his robes, twirling it in his slender fingers.

"I just really hope we get our share of adventure this year." The glint in his eye reflected from the torch brackets as they passed under the courtyard. Alec grinned at Rose earning himself a little giggle as the three of them stared in unison at the familiar grand entrance of Hogwarts Castle.

Pushing their way through the bustling crowd surrounding the Great Hall, they moved quickly, anxious to get a good seat. The choir was already singing and most of the teachers had taken up their place in preparation for the sorting. Pupils hushed as the nervous and occasionally wet first year students shuffled into the hall. Alec punched Albus in the arm, pointing to show one particular little boy who had just tripped and fell in front of the entire school. A brief smattering of embarrassing applause stiffened as Professor McGonagall placed the wizened old sorting hat upon the dainty stool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boundaries**

Just as a particularly abashed first year took his seat at the Hufflepuff table, so the sorting hat lifted the brim of its wizened hat and began to croak out its customary yearly song.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts._

_So many centuries I have sat by_

_And watched your young heads grow._

_Of magical wonder and hidden secrets_

_That you probably ought not to know._

_Noble Gryffindor and his sword of victory._

_Clever Slytherin with his mysterious ways of old._

_Beautiful Ravenclaw and her tantilizing charms_

_And kind and gentle Hufflepuff, not to be undone by the other trio._

_Your teachers tell you wonders_

_Of what is easily in your magical grasp._

_You are surely aiming to seek_

_What is beyond the stars._

_Still there needs to be a reminder_

_For those young and ambitious few._

_That the line between good and evil_

_Is determined through the first person view. _

_But this year I urge you_

_To keep on the beaten track._

_For danger is on the horizon _

_And I fear Old Hogwarts is back._

_For it was twenty one years ago_

_That a great wizard fell from power._

_Our lives returned to normal_

_And everyone was no longer dower._

_Yet in those moments of relief_

_A blind eye was turned _

_To enemies long since forgotten._

_Once again I ask you to come together_

_And prevent an unlikely split._

_For now we need each other more than ever_

_If in this Great Hall in happiness we wish to sit. _

A light murmuring rippled through the students as the wizened Professor McGonagall stepped forward to take the sorting hat from its perch. Albus raised an eyebrow to James across the table and he simply shrugged his shoulders and stared intently up at the headmaster. Professor Kingsley looked passively out at the throng of beady eyes peering up at him. A slight quickening in his heart caused him to clear his throat before he addressed the hall.

"Wise words from an ever wiser member of our family," his deep brown eyes radiated trust as his deep voice boomed comfortingly over the students. Licking his lips, he continued. "To add my own words of caution, may I remind all that the forbidden forest, remains forbidden and that journey's into the black lake are strictly prohibited to NEWT charms and transfiguration students." He smiled at the gentle giggling that broke out after a moan of complaint from the Slytherin table. Professor Michael would like to remind you that Quidditch tryouts will be organised by house captains, a list of which can be found in the entrance hall. Other than that, let the feast begin."

At his words the gleaming gold dishes were filled with sumptuous food. Huge crusty steak and kidney pies appeared in front of Albus' wide eyes. Golden plates of fat crispy sausages, and creamy mashed potato. Tender fillets of chicken surrounded by every sauce imaginable appeared before the Gryffindor's eyes, each eagerly seizing the nearest dish and piling their plate high. James laughed as he watched little Hugo Weasley shovel an obscene amount of food into his tiny mouth. He glanced up at the staff table and saw the faint smile of George Weasley before he turned back to conversation with Professor Longbottom. George had taken up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts and had been Hogwarts most successful and long standing teacher for twenty five years. James felt the emotion well up inside him as he gazed up at his favourite teacher, the man that he knew was once a twin. It had always been strange coming to Hogwarts as the son of who many thought to be the saviour of the wizarding world. His Dad had sat the three of them down each on their eleventh birthdays and told them his story which had climaxed so dramatically twenty one years ago. It was true, a few of the details were kept close to his chest and he promised to reveal them when the time was right. Despite his famous tale, Harry would always say his greatest adventure was seeing his sons grow up into the great men that they had started to become but James always swelled with pride whenever his Dads tale was mentioned. Nowadays he liked to think people talked to himself, Albus and Lily because they had a lot to offer people on their own level. Come to think of it, he had just been elected Quidditch captain and was eagerly waiting picking his team.

Albus smiled across at James as he licked his plate clean, grinning as he did so. Brushing off his robes he ventured over to the Slytherin table and plonked down next to Alec. Judging by the size of his plate, he had barely started but the sheer volume of pasta that was dripping from the boys chin suggested it was the third or fourth helping. Waving his wand, Albus conjured a napkin that began to wipe away the smear of sauce all around Alec's mouth. Smiling the boys helped themselves to dessert and buried their heads into discussion over the sorting hat's song.

As the sky drew darker outside, the last of the food was waved away and prefects began to escort the new first years back to the dormitories for the first time. Just as Alec and Albus were about to take their leave, Professor Kingsley strolled up to them and asked them for a word. Age had been kind to the powerful man and it was only in the last year that whispers of silver had crept over his beard. He had lost a little weight over the years but his face had retained that aurora of life and strength. His eyes focused on the two boys who barely came up to the top of his chest.

"I do hope our most promising students will heed the words of our wise old hat?" A smile crinkled across his face and he raised his eyebrows in mock frustration.

"Of course sir, we will be sure to set an example." Albus had to tread hard on Alec's foot to keep him from laughing

Kingsley's brow furrowed as he recalled a moment three years previous.

"_Come in," he murmured at the soft knock on the door. Leaning back on his chair a little, he surveyed the troubled expression of Minerva McGonagall._

"_What can I do for you Minerva," his voice sounded hard and he scratched at his eyes impatiently yet he tried to keep his expression pleasant._

"_It's about the new lists," she said carefully "There is a student I think we should talk about." Kingsley continued to look puzzled as he stretched forward and lifted the parchment from her grasp._

"_Grindelwald," he breathed, the eyes of the surrounding portraits fluttering open, several gasping at the name. It was however the eyes of only one man that the two professors gazed towards._

_Albus Dumbledore's bright blue eyes radiated curiosity as he looked soberly down at the two. A curious expression of what looked like bewilderment and even jealousy flitted across the wizened face but in a blink of an eye, the familiar twinkle rested in its place._

_He paused to compose his thoughts. "That's interesting," he said quietly. Kingsley detected something inscrutable from the tone of his voice but couldn't place it._

"_How is that possible Albus?" McGonagall whispered her eyes full of worry._

"_Ah but I think the question is when did it become possible."_

_The two exchanged puzzled glances before the old headmaster chuckled scratching his chin and continued._

"_There was once a whisper that Grindlewald had a lover." He let the thought linger into the room and had heard the current headmaster snort loudly and raise his eyes towards the ceiling. "Don't be so naïve headmaster," Dumbledore said, startling the large man by the tone of his voice. "Grindelwald was never Voldemort. He committed unspeakable atrocities but he had the capacity to love, simply not enough outlets to show it." He trailed off, his eyes falling and Kingsley watched as a single tear tracked down his face and onto his silvery beard._

"_Watch the boy carefully," he continued. "As to whether he knows about his relation to Gellert, only time will tell. I am sure the headmaster will keep me updated." He nodded expectantly in the director of Kingsley who gave a stiff nod. _

_In a slightly gentler tone he added "Oh and do watch out for young Albus Severus Potter." There was no mistaking the twinkle in his eye. "I am intrigued, as I am sure you are Severus," Dumbledore raised a brow and gazed over at the quiet expression of his successor. A curt nod and a wry smile was enough to pull at the corners of Dumbledore's mouth._

"_We'll see whose talents he collects." With a last smile towards Professor McGonagall he fell back asleep._

The memory faded in front of Kingsley's eyes like a particularly unsettling dream and he gazed at the blonde boy before him.

"All good so far," he thought to himself, ushering the two along to join their fellow housemates. Kingsley walked slowly through the castle, smiling at the grandeur that had not left him since the first day he had been here. Smiling to the familiar gargoyle, he ushered the password and let himself get swept away towards his door. Plonking into the comfortable seat behind the desk, he reached for a bottle of Single Malt Whiskey and poured a generous measure into the tumbler that conjured before him. He smiled slyly, he had always preferred muggle spirits.

"Long day?" The soft voice of Albus Dumbledore startled him from his moment of peace. Eying the portrait carefully he grimaced and took a long sip from his drink.

"Better than some," came the deep reply.

"I'm sure." Albus' eyes danced behind the half mooned spectacles. "The sorting hat just recited me it's song," he continued, interest flickering across his face "What do you make of it old friend."

Kingsley eyed the headmaster tentatively as his gaze swept around the room.

"I'm not entirely sure, it was certainly engaging." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was unrelenting as he stared avidly at the headmaster.

"Then again how much we can take as a true warning against how much is speculation.." he trailed off, wrapping his hands around the tumbler and taking another long sip.

"Perhaps we can have this conversation if anything comes to light." Suggested Dumbledore, stroking his beard fondly." Kinglsey recognised the dismissal and got up from the high leather chair, clutching his drink firmly.

"Until we speak again Albus." Kingsley raised his glass to the portrait and bade him goodnight.

Albus Potter woke with a start. He frowned against the bed covers and pulled them over his head, shielding the light that crept under the curtains. He had been having a particularly interesting dream and he couldn't help but notice the soft thump of his heart against his chest. Reaching across for his glasses, he pushed them on to his nose and tip toed to the shower. It was still early and there was no sign of life from the rest of the dorm. The warm water ran down his body and he felt revitalised from the murkiness of the dream that continued to wash over him.

He had been flying across the Hogwarts grounds, fighting off a mysterious black smoke that hovered behind him while Alec's face bobbed maliciously in the horizon. Turning off the taps, he wrapped a warm towel around him and sat against his comfortable pillows. He still hadn't figured out the reason for the sorting hat's song but perhaps it was just trying to entice them into closer house bonding. Merlin knows much of the Slytherin house kept itself separate, especially from the Gryffindor's. Pulling on his robes, he made his way into the common room noticing a particularly dishevelled James Potter sitting in one of the armchairs.

"You're up early," Albus mumbled, trying to glean information from the parchment that James was gazing at fondly.

"Al!" James gasped and hurriedly waved the parchment plank. "What are you doing here?"

Albus shrugged and laughed at his brother. "Going to breakfast?" He offered, patting James on the back and leaving him to wallow in embarrassment as he pushed through the portrait door. Pulling his timetable from his pocket, he noticed he had Defence first and couldn't help but feel a little knot of excitement grab his belly.

Gulping down his breakfast, he met Alec in the entrance hall who was gazing fondly at the back of his sister Lily as she walked off in the direction of the dungeons "Ready for class?" Al asked, unable to keep the slightly harsh tone from his voice. His sister was, after all, far too young to be interested in boys and certainly it couldn't be one that was this close to himself. That would just be weird. Alec smiled his knowing smile and together they set off in the direction of the defence corridors.

Professor Weasley was busy sorting stacks of parchment as the first of his class shuffled through the door. Unsurprisingly, Albus Potter and young Grindelwald were the first to cross the threshold. As the class filled, he sighed at the task he had in hand for this morning. It wasn't a pleasant one but, according to Mr Head Auror and the Headmaster, it was a topic that needed to be approached. As the last pupil took his seat George waved his wand and a large heavy book floated in front of the students eyes.

"Dark Wizards of Our Time," he read aloud, chancing a glance towards the reactions from the room.

"It is the opinion of Harry Potter, Head Auror at the ministry of magic." A few people gasped and Albus beamed up at George, giving his friend a slap on the back. "- And the headmaster," George continued "That we need to journey into the past.

Waving his wand the book vanished and in its place, formed a strange mist that reminded Albus oddly of his dad's pensieve at home.

"Class, if you would follow me."


End file.
